


Blowing Some Steam

by helmeted_babe (Aristrids)



Series: I Want To See Beskar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Casual Sex, Cursing/Swearing, Cybernetic Eye, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Explicit rating for chapter two, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Meeting, Gender neutral pronouns till you hear their voice, Gentle Lover, Injury, Kissing, Lube capsules, M/M, Mandalorian Characters, Mando is a sweety, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), One night stand (presumably), Orgasms, Other, Penetration, Porn With Plot, The Helmet Stays ON (Until It Doesn't), gender neutral reader, marking/biting, no Grogu, praising, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristrids/pseuds/helmeted_babe
Summary: You are a bounty hunter.  You want to blow off some steam after a job and, by the looks of it, someone is interested too.(AU where Grogu is not around but Din has his full beskar amor)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: I Want To See Beskar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. The Cantina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> It's my first time writing a fic, so let's see where this goes.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!

You are sitting in the cockpit of your ship, a small upgraded corellian design shuttle. A sharp pain shoots from your belly. You hadn’t noticed before; you look down and your flight suit is damp. You type the coordinates on your nav computer and jump to hyperspace. Rapidly you head to the ‘fresher, you take off your chest armor and flight suit, you throw it aside and examine your wound. A quite deep but not deadly cut, starting on your hip and going down to your thigh on a straight line. With your index finger you feel the wound around.

“Shit”, you whine breathily.

You open a cabinet where you find gauze to clean it and some bacta spray. You patch yourself up and exit the ‘fresher to look for a new flight suit, you see your quarry cuffed and unconscious in the ground, you kick  them while passing by.

“Fucker”, you spit angrily.

It was quite a standard job, tracking a runaway down, capturing  them alive or dead and bringing  them back. After a week of tracking  them down you find yourself at the lower levels of Coruscant.  They seemingly had been working in a mechanic shop, probably thought no one would come looking for  them .  They seemed helpless enough… Big mistake though. That’s what happens when you get too comfortable.

Now you  are on a forgotten cantina, on a forgotten planet of the Outer rim with a nasty cut on your belly after delivering your quarry. You laugh discreetly.  This might not be the best place, but it’s been a while since you’ve been with anybody. You wish you knew someone around, to blow off some steam… Just thinking about it makes your body ache , so you scan the cantina. The cantina is lively around you, people from all sorts of places but nobody catches your eye particularly. You sight. Another day maybe, you think and continue drinking your glass of spotchka, minding your business.

Suddenly the noise of the cantina dissipates, you look next to you and everybody is looking at the entrance. You turn around and spot a  mandalorian with reflecting beskar armor . Everyone around is tracking  them with their eyes. Quickly you return to your drink.

“Everyone should mind their own business” you mutter under your breath angrily.

Maybe people haven’t seen other Mandalorians before and well…they’re not really _discreet_ either . But all the same, this is a cantina in the middle of nowhere and people come here for business or to be left alone. 

It’s been a while since you’ve seen a Mandalorian, probably a decade, it wasn’t a friendly encounter either…

  
_ ____ _   
While on a job, after tracking your quarry to Nal Hutta, you found a group of three Mandalorians trying to shoot your quarry with blasters. The  mon calamari runs helplessly avoiding the blaster fire and without a thought you jump in front of  them putting yourself between them and  the line of fire . You need your quarry alive. They stop firing and stare. 

“What is going on here”, you ask steadily, hand on your blaster.

They seem to be assessing you with their blank stares, their armors  are mostly blue with white designs. They look quite majestic, you think to yourself, though you’ll never admit it. You hear shuffling behind you and without turning around you shoot the quarry with your blaster set to stun, you hear him fall to the ground. They bring down their blasters.

“Do you have business with  them ?”, you try again. 

“Not anymore”, the one in the middle says. Voice sounding artificial by their helmet’s voice coder, seemingly female.

“We were just practicing”, one spat with an amused tone.

“With someone completely unarmed” you spat back, coldly.

Angrily they start going towards you but the one in the middle stops them. You take your hand off your blaster.

“Just take  them ” she says while turning around and leaving, after a moment the others follow too.

“My quarry then”, you mutter to yourself, turning around to bring the unconscious mom calamari back to your ship.

__

Someone talking next to you brings you back from your musings. A rodian and a twi’lek are sitting near you.

“They’re looking this way…” the rodian says trembling.

“Let’s get out of here” the twi’lek responds.

Clumsily they pay their drinks and leave the cantina. You lightly turn your head to whom they’re talking about. At the corner booth of the cantina, the Mandalorian is seated looking your way. Though you can’t really tell where the visor is pointing to, so you continue drinking. Almost half an hour passes, and they’re still seemingly looking your way. You ask the server droid for another glass and while you drink you look discreetly back at them. With your cybernetic eye you start analyzing them. Three blasters, a couple of sticky bombs, two vibroblades and a deactivated fob. A bounty hunter then, you think. Doesn’t seem to be in an ongoing hunt though, heavily armed of course, they're Mandalorian. There are not many options, they're scanning their surroundings or looking this way…They could be here just passing time, waiting for someone or…maybe doing the same thing you’re doing. You turn your head fully now. Staring directly at their helmet, intently. You let time stretch. The Mandalorian doesn’t waver.

“Well…fuck it.”, you mutter under your breath. You finish your spotchka in one sip and get off your seat, leaving some credits next to your glass.

You walk around the cantina towards the booth at the corner. Their helmet follows you. You stop next to their table and smile slightly.

“Hey”, you say. Looking where you think their eyes would be.

“So, I might be mistaken, tell me if I am but you might have been staring my way for a while.”, you settle on saying.

You had forgotten how cold their blank stare was, especially up close . Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all, maybe you read too much onto it. Breaking their stillness, they gesture with their hands for you to sit. You look at their hand for a moment, a little confused, then lightly slide to the seat in front of them without breaking their gaze.

“I might'',  _ he  _ answers. The voice coder not being able to conceal the sweet and light tone of his voice.

You relax a little, somehow you expected him to show no interest whatsoever. You lean your elbows and hands on the table to seem non-threatening, he does the same.

“Are you here on business with the guild? Or…for pleasure”, you say calmly seeing where this would lead.

“Just finished a job”, he says.

He starts fiddling with his hands. You sense he doesn’t have a way with words…but you have no problem with it.

“Same here”, you answer and smile.

“Then you’re taking a little break”, you add.

He nods. You lean on the table slightly.

“This might be blunt but, are you looking for some company?”, you say with a sweet tone. He shudders almost  _ too  _ imperceptibly, and you smile.

“I, for instance, am looking for some company if you’re interested.”, you say, and he looks up instantly.

“I am”, he says slowly with his deep voice.

He starts to lean on the table slightly too. And you take it as if you’re on the same page, but you  _ need  _ him to say it.

“What do you want?”, you say slowly reaching out with your hand.

He takes your hand slowly. It surprises you. 

“I have a room for the night next door”, he says.

You think it’s funny how the blank reflective stare of beskar is so different from the person inside. You chuckle lightly.

“Let’s go then”, you say playfully, getting up. You guide him by his hand out of the booth and out of the cantina. He doesn’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be coming soon!  
> What we're all waiting...
> 
> For the next chapter I'll add a lot of tags, don't forget to read them!


	2. Cold Beskar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a  
> Shab - Shit  
> Jate - Good  
> Ret’urcye mhi - Goodbye, literally: Maybe we’ll meet again
> 
> One of my sources is the Mando’a dictionary and for the curse word… well just took the liberty to search mando’a curse words. You’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself a lovely beta!! So, we corrected some little details in the first chapter, nothing major.  
> I added new tags for this chapter so check them out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smutty night read, and feel free to leave your opinions in the comments!!

When you’re outside, he goes past you. It’s already dark out, not many people walking around and not much light at all. Still holding your hand, he leads the way. You walk right beside him in comfortable silence and…stare. The way he walks almost without sound, it was incredible to witness up close. How his armor, despite carrying pounds and pounds of beskar steel, didn’t make any sound at all. If you were his quarry, you wouldn’t hear him coming at all. A slight pressure or maybe anticipation grows in your gut. You wonder if he takes the armor off…at all. His helmet turns to you, you look onto his visor.

“If I hadn’t approached you, would’ve you?”, you say suddenly. He squeezes your hand, and you smile.

“Don’t think so”, he adds a moment later after turning his head away from you.

“Why is that?”, you ask curiously.

“Most people would be scared off if a fully armed Mandalorian approached them”, he responds dryly.

You hum as a response. He’s probably right, the people seated next to you ran away with just a glance.

After a little while of walking in the dark, you arrive at a big structure. It didn’t have any signs outside or anything. While entering the building Mando lets go of your hand to reach his pocket and get a red card out. The man at the counter just nods, quickly after that he puts his hand on your lower back still guiding you through the hallways. Your back heats up, welcoming his touch you slightly press yourself to his side. He seems to know how to handle you, that’s a bonus.

The hallways look like the inside of a ship but with bad lighting, you arrive at the end of the hall and Mando turns to his right. He inserts the red card in the pad and types a code, the door opens. As you enter you feel a warm breeze, he had already changed the temperature setting of the room, it was comfortable. The room wasn’t too big, a double bed on one side, a desk on the other and a small fresher to the left. He lets go of you again heading to the desk, he takes off his jetpack, settling it down then turns around. He stares at you from behind his visor. You approach him slowly, you take your chest, arm and leg pieces of your armor off, putting them on the desk. He tracks every movement; you settle your blaster down too and he tilts his helmet slightly.

“I guess you don’t take off your armor nor helmet, right?”, you ask, settling inches away from him.

He nods, you put your hand on his waist and squeeze lightly. He shudders visibly now.

“What about just taking off your thigh pieces? So, I can get closer…”, you whisper next to his helmet.

At this distance you can hear a hitch of breath the voice coder didn’t pick up. You smile and your cheek brushes his cold beskar helmet. Mando moves to take off his thigh pieces and settles them next to your armor but, to your surprise, he doesn’t stop there. He takes his chest piece and scarf too, when he turns back, you settle your hand on his chest sliding it slowly down to his stomach. You grab him by his flight shirt, guiding him to sit on the bed. You take off your pant suit, leaving you with only your underwear and shirt. You straddle his hips, putting your arms around his neck. You hear his hands moving behind you and fabric dropping to the floor. His now bare hands move slowly under your shirt, going up from your waist to your neck. Then they lingered around your bandage gently. Your breath hitches. With a smooth and swift movement your shirt is off, his hands bringing your body closer to his and his helmeted head leaning on your shoulder. You moan, it’s cold. You move his head slightly to expose his neck. You kiss a path across his uncovered skin to the base of his neck. He shudders. You start sucking tentatively, you feel one of his hands moving to grab your chest. He fondles them gently and pinches lightly your now hard nipple. You bite his neck, and he moans loudly. You angle your hips and start to grind against him, feeling him grow harder under you. His hands caress and squeeze you while you work your hips against him. You can’t hold back a moan. You feel yourself getting wet and continue to suck marks on his neck as he pants heavily, grinding against you too. Your bandage comes off without you noticing and when his hand comes close to your recovering wound; you stiffen, leaning your head on his shoulder. He notices it and quickly pulls back a little.

“Does it hurt?”, he says breathily searching your face. He starts making soothing circles around your back.

“Ehm…not really. It’s just…sensitive. It took me by surprise, it’s… recent.”, you answer while panting.

He hums as a response. You stare at his visor, cold and distant. You put your hand where his cheek would be, and he leans into it. He takes one of his hands away, searching for something next to you. You look at his hand and see a lube capsule, he grabs your waist and takes off your underwear expertly. Then leads his hand under you, the capsule is cold against your entrance. Slowly he pushes it inside along with two fingers. You moan and his breath hitches loudly, you start pushing yourself against his fingers while the capsule dissolves. He moves his other hand down to your front, touching you with the same rhythm as your movements. You moan helplessly and squeeze around his fingers. He puts another one in; you tighten your arms around his neck and start moving your hips faster. Every breath is a moan, you’re starting to lose yourself.

“Good…”, he says between breaths. You squeeze again and he moans next to your ear.

In a swift movement you’re laying on the bed, and Mando is on top. He takes his fingers away and you whine breathily, missing his fingers. His helmet is still inches from your face, he presses his forehead to yours. A gesture more intimate than you could ever imagine. He brings his wet fingers to your mouth; you open it pliantly. You move your tongue around his fingers, he moans loudly. You bite his fingers tentatively. He pulls back and starts to take off his pants hastily, his dick bounces while he throws them away. Your mouth waters in anticipation, heating your gut, making you feel fuzzy. He reaches again to the side and pulls a condom out, he roles it out across his length carefully. You prop yourself up with your elbows and spread your legs. He stops what he’s doing to look at you intently.

“Come on Mando…”, you say trying to get a rise out of him.

He suddenly grabs your waist to slide you closer to him. His hand goes to your back, carefully avoiding your wound and lifts your waist up. In one smooth movement he’s inside, opening you up. You moan loudly. He guides your legs over his shoulders and leans over you, he doesn’t move. You hear him panting.

“Fuck…”, you moan next to his helmet. You hear a chuckle or maybe a moan, you can’t tell.

And he starts pounding hard into you. He hits all the right places. Trying to steady yourself you bring your hand to his neck. He moans and picks up a faster pace. You feel the pressure near your groin escalating and start touching yourself. He feels you squeezing him, and his hands grab you tighter, he looks down and sees you touching yourself.

“ _Shab…_ ”, he moans. His words don’t seem to be standard, but your brain doesn’t seem to be working correctly either. Suddenly he stops moving.

“Mand…”, you try to say. But before you can finish your words, he turns you around, your cheek is pressed to the bed.

“Don’t turn around”, he says breathily.

You hear a _hiss_ sound behind you, he leans over your back, propping your ass up with his hand. His other hand slides from the back of your neck to your chin guiding your head up, exposing your neck. You feel _unfiltered_ breathing next to your ear, your breath hitches. He starts sucking and kissing your neck, suddenly he bites you while sliding his dick back in. You moan, feeling full and out of breath. He continues to work on your neck without moving. Impatiently, you rock your hips against him at a slow pace.

“ _Jate…_ ”, he moans next to your ear. It feels like a praise, you squeeze him and start moving faster.

His raw deep voice, speaking foreign words and moaning next to your ear makes you feel hot and giddy. You start touching yourself again and he starts moving, meeting yours with hard thrusts. You’re getting closer, and by his breathing and clumsier movements you think he is too. He moves your hips to the right angle and starts hitting your spot over and over again, you moan helplessly, you’re so close. He kisses and bites your neck and you cum. You spasm around him while he keeps you steady with a firm grip. A couple more thrusts and he moans in your ear, laying slowly across you back. You’re both panting heavily, like there’s not enough air around. He slowly pulls out, you whine involuntarily.

“Close your eyes”, he says between breaths.

His deep and sweet voice breaks the haze you’re in. You close your eyes and nod. You hear him leave your back to lay beside you, he turns you to the side too. One hand brings you closer to him while the other sits beside your neck. You feel his breathing on your face, his lips searching yours. You let yourself be guided by him; he kisses you deeply, hungrily. Your hand instinctively goes behind his neck, caressing his short hair. He moans in your mouth. Searching for air you pull away putting your arm in front of your eyes. You hear a _hiss_ again. When you look back, you find the blank stare of his visor. It doesn’t feel so cold anymore, you think. You stare but your eyes fight to stay open. He brings your head to his chest and starts caressing your waist. Hearing his heartbeat, you drift off.

You wake up suddenly, gasping for air. You sit up and scan your surroundings hastily. Bed, desk, door, Mando. You take a deep breath and calm yourself rapidly. He had stopped his movements to stare at you. You smile then bite your lip. He continued to put his jetpack on, the other pieces were already on. You follow his movements. He then starts walking towards the door but stops and turns back.

“I hope to see you again Mando”, you say, not being able to stop the anticipation settling in your belly. He nods courtly and exits, but before closing the door you hear something.

“ _Ret’urcye mhi_ ”, he responds sweetly. Like a purr.

The door closes, leaving you satisfied and confused. He purposefully didn’t want you to understand his words, but it sounded _good_. You remember his unfiltered voice and moans and get excited again.

“We’ll definitely see each other again”, you murmur to yourself.

You sit at the edge of the bed; you notice your underwear is on. You look at your belly and examine your new scar. It’s all healed up now. You get up slowly, picking your shirt off the floor and start installing back your armor. Before heading out you go to the fresher to wash your face, you look at yourself in the mirror, your neck has hickeys all over. You smile.

“Well…fuck”, you say amusingly. You’ll need to find something to cover yourself up in the ship.

You walk back to your ship and punch some coordinates. It’s time to work. You make the jump to hyperspace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t help but think about Din seeing in the mirror his own hickeys and be embarrassed/horny about it.  
> Will they have a new encounter? If so, how will it be? I definitely have some ideas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
